Modern electronic equipment is designed for ease of use such that the user interface between the man and machine is designed to enable the user to operate the apparatus easily and without undue effort. Typically modern day devices are equipped with touchscreen or touch interfaces enabling the user to perform user inputs in a more natural environment than provided for using conventional keyboard and pointing device combinations. The touch interface enables such inputs as “swipe” and “scroll” user input. The “scroll” and “swipe” user inputs in such devices as well as being implemented by touch interfaces or physical buttons has also been implemented using eye tracking algorithms to track the movement of the user's eyes.
The “swipe” is an important part of any modern user interface. A “swipe” can be associated with a waking up of the apparatus and a “scroll” user input moving a page up and down where it is unable to display the complete page on the screen at any one time. The “swipe away” user input is one of the primary waves of browsing within a scene. Furthermore scrolling and horizontal and/or vertical scrolling is also an important part of modern user interfaces, particularly within browsers, document readers and PDF readers.